How Lovers Play On Rainy Days
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: On a boring, rainy day Katara wishes to spar with Aang, but this turns into a one-sided kissing game which somehow becomes a game of capture the Avatar which ends in a way Katara never would have expected...wonderfully.


_AHHH THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE! WHY IS IT SO LONG?! I don't even know…anyway…this story is greatly inspired by Ruro-Ken fanfictions…why…because without them I probably wouldn't be writing today SO THANK THEM! AHAHA! This is my little call out to old-school fanfictions…the ones I read when I was twelve…_

* * *

**How Lovers Play On Rainy Days**

I sat watching the giant rain drops drip onto the ground below. The clouds were a heavy gray and I knew that the whether planed to do this for the rest of the day…possibly even tomorrow. I turned away from the door, back into the house I was sharing with Sokka, Toph, and of course Aang.

The previous week Zuko had invited us to a special firelight festival being held in his honor and as his friends we couldn't possibly refuse and we came back from our separate ways to be together like this again…I turned and smiled at the empty house, yet knowing all the warmth from inside it.

"Hey guys!" I called, hoping to wake my sleeping friends. My happy spirit was soon crushed when my elder brother stumbled from his room, his hand holding his head.

"Don't shout Katara! Jeez…" I moved closer towards him, examining his poor exterior.

"Are you hung over?" I whispered sharply, though of course I felt like screaming. Maybe it was my own fault for not watching out for him better.

"Yeah…and Toph probably is too…" He laughed but soon recoiled in self-afflicted pain. I shook my head in disappointment, only slightly regretting running off from the festival grounds with Aang…just slightly, so barely it was nearly insignificant. Only staring at my brother's poor state brought the issue forefront in my mind.

"How could you two possibly drink so much?" I wondered more to myself than to him, I was pretty sure he was barely even listening to me anymore.

He shrugged in response though. "Uh…I think we were playing a drinking game or something…" He sighed and backed away. "I don't exactly remember…" He trailed off, turning around. He held up his hand as a gesture of goodbye. "I'm going back to bed…and maybe never get up." He slammed his door, yelping in pain. I shook my head, walking down the hall of the small estate. I moved past Toph's room and my own and finally opened Aang's door without knocking. It was rude but something told me it wouldn't really matter.

He sat facing the window in the room, the dismal sky stealing all the bright light from it. He turned towards me, a grin gracing his face. I smiled in return and walked over, sitting beside him and gazing out the window.

"It's raining…" I trailed off, pointing to the heavy down pour that proceeded to play in front of us. Aang nodded and leaned back on the bed.

"I can see that." I suddenly felt his hand grip my shoulder and pull me back, falling onto the bed. I laughed as he came over me, his face over mine. I placed my hand on his cheek, the feel of stubble a welcoming surprise…he truly was becoming more of a man…

Of course, I didn't need to be told that at all…

"Maybe we can just stay in here and play…" He slightly growled, lowering his head, letting his lips touch my neck and trail down. I shook my head, battling the urge to let him continue and gently pushed him off.

"No, no, no…" I moved up into a sitting position and laughed at the pout Aang had thusly given to me in return. I patted his cheek, pinched it for a moment and rose from the bed. "You're such a baby…"

"Well…I wish I could say I was younger than you…" He shrugged a shoulder and sighed. "But that isn't exactly true." He widely smiled and I shook my head at his unyielding personality.

"Well, mentally you're a just a little kid…sometimes." I needed to give credit where it was due, sometimes Aang's ideas, his thoughts and passions where anything but childish. He was a grown up. I knew that.

Suddenly Momo screeched quietly from beneath the bed, rising from his sleep. He jumped atop Aang's shoulder.

"Morning Momo!" I greeted, petting the creature upon his head. He moved into my touch and I smiled. Aang nudged his shoulder and Momo made his way outside, to do whatever he wished. I watched him until he was out of sight, then turning back to Aang. His deep gray watched me, a soft grin on his face. I couldn't contain my blush and I looked away.

"You're staring…" I told him softly, pulling at a piece of hair and running my fingers through it.

"So?" He asked, moving his eyes into my gaze. "Aren't I allowed to look at you?" He poked my shoulder and I slapped his hand away. He laughed at me and moved away, only slightly. He gripped my hand. "So, what are we going to do today?" He asked me, I shook my head.

"Well, Sokka and Toph decided to stay in bed today." I told him honestly, he frowned at the way I spoke it but I shook my head, silently telling him it was okay.

"So, then we really could stay and play…couldn't we?" He snickered, leaning in closer. I lightly touched his lips with my own and laughed.

"Nope, I don't think you deserve it." I let go of his hand and walked towards his door. He grimaced and followed behind me.

"Don't deserve it?" I looked back at him; over-dramatically he looked to his hand and shook his head. "What did I do?" He shouted, in which he received an angry "SHUT UP!" from a dreary Toph and Sokka. I quietly laughed at Aang's fallen face.

"You didn't do anything…that's why you don't deserve it." I twirled lightly to the main entrance, pulling open the door and sitting down. I listened intently to Aang's light footsteps follow to me. He stood behind me and I looked up, meeting his eyes as he looked down.

"Then what do I need to do?" He asked and I grinned, looking back outside. Spotting a puddle I gently moved my hand, playing with the water from afar.

He dropped himself beside me, turning over on his back he sighed heavily. "I want kisses…" He mumbled to himself under his breath, hoping his downfallen attitude would break my resistance. I shook my head and splashed him with the water. He looked up at me quickly, returning the splash with one of equal force.

We kept this little game up for a couple of moments before something suddenly flashed into my head. I held up my hand, stopping and he tilted his head to the side. His big stormy eyes were wide with curiosity.

"What is Katara?" I grinned at his question and stood up, placing my hands upon my hips.

"We should battle!" I told him excitedly. I clenched my hands into fists and jumped in the air. He air-lifted himself from the floor and gripped my shoulders.

"Katara we were only playing before…" He said it slowly, like I wouldn't understand. I hit his hands and he let go, shaking my head I corrected him.

"No, we can spar I mean!" He suddenly began laughing loudly and I had a dark feeling it was at me. I crossed my arms over my chest, tilting my head to the side. "What's so funny?"

He shook his head, wiping a joyful tear from his eye. "Oh, no! Fighting! That's just too great!"

"We used to train like that all the time…why can't we do it now?" Aang stood up straight, his mouth in one fine line.

"Are you serious? Katara I don't wanna spar my girlfriend!" He put his hand behind his head and turned away. "So if you've gotten past that little idea I'll go make us something to eat…"

I stared at him for a moment before words flooded from my lips. "Why? Think you can't beat me?" I smirked as he turned to look at me, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Not quite the thoughts that were running through my head, no." He gave a skeptical smile and moved forward a step. "What…exactly are your terms?" He asked slowly, cocking an eyebrow. I thought for just a moment before giving him a decent answer.

"Uh, well…if you win we can do whatever you want…" I saw his ears perk with that statement; I knew that would seal the deal.

"And if you win?" He asks me in return. Yet his tone made it almost seem like it was a joke

"I haven't thought about it...I suppose you have to do whatever I want." He grinned, finding the terms agreeable. But he suddenly frowned, getting an idea of his own I suppose. "What is it?" I asked of him as he looked at me.

"Let's make it a little more interesting…" He trailed off, placing his hands behind his back. I didn't think anything of it though.

"Interesting?" I questioned, unsure of what he meant. I thought it was going to be simple sparring match.

"Yeah, yeah!" His tone rose in excitement. "We have to fight, of course…but I think we should try to capture each other too…" He beamed but I didn't exactly understand what he meant. "It's like this, as we fight if one person makes the other person unmovable for a short period of time then they have to kiss them!"

He really wanted those spirit-damned kisses, didn't he? I shrugged, agreeing. I wouldn't let him catch me anyway but before I knew what was happening I felt a blast of air force me into his arms. He pinned my hands to my sides with amazing strength. I glowered at his smirk.

"Okay, I caught you." He explained to me with a cheerful tone in his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't know we were playing!" I argued but he shook his head.

"There is no go signal when sparring…" Oh, I would so get him for this…I halfheartedly puckered my lips and felt his touch my own. I didn't feel like kissing him but he was so good at it that at times it was hard not to kiss back, but using all my strength I fought the desire.

He pulled away and grinned, letting me go. "Ah, this should be fun…" He said to himself softly. I frowned and moved quickly outside and he followed behind me just as fast. Of course I was expecting this. I turned sharply to force a wave of water at him but he caught me from behind. I didn't even see him move…then, of course I remembered his airbending aided his speed. I cursed to myself as he dragged me to the ground, into the mud.

"Aang, what are you doing?" I shouted as I wriggled in his grasp. Here I was surrounded in my element, water dripping down from all corners and I felt completely helpless…I suppose this is what one gets when she challenges the Avatar. I sighed bitterly.

"Oh, it's just a little mud…" He laughed genuinely as he wiped at the muck on his face, only to add more grime. I too must have looked a mess but I didn't want to think about it. I hadn't even gotten a hit in before he caught me again.

But as I fumed in silent anger he slid his hands down and laced his fingers with my own. His gray eyes board into mine and I felt my breath being taken away. My heart pounded so hard in my chest I felt like I could hear it in my ears. He smirked, knowing that he had me again. It was amazing that he still had this effect on me…he probably always would.

He narrowed his eyes secretively and lowered his head down faintly, his lips by my ear. I took in a shaky breath as he spoke, "I get to have another kiss now, don't I?" He asked as if he didn't know. I spoke nothing as he moved from my ear to hover over my lips in the most tantalizing way imaginable. He was the one who had wanted it so bad and yet now I lay waiting for his lips to touch my own.

He whispered something inaudible in the loud heavy rain against my mouth as he pressed down. This time, with no hesitation, I kissed him back. There was no halfhearted intentions, no flame in my blood. I truly loved this person, I knew that, so perhaps…just this last time, I would succumb to his rules for this game and enjoy it.

As he pulled away I felt something tug in my chest, a piercing feeling I wanted to wish away. He rose to his feet and held out his hand to help me up. I took it without any uncertainty. We walked back into the house together and he turned to me and smiled. "Should we get cleaned up?" He asked as he moved his hand over and around his body and my own. Then I, collecting the water in a large ball, gently lowered it to the ground outside. The dry dirt dusted over our bodies and to the floor. While we maybe have been dry we weren't anywhere near clean.

"I'll go prepare a bath for you…" He trailed off as I watched him run off into his room and come back out with an umbrella. He opened the handy device and I sighed as he made his way towards the bathhouse. Unexpectedly something clicked within my brain. I couldn't believe how distracting he was, how he almost made me completely forget! I ran back towards his room, quickly glancing at a wet Momo asleep on the floor I poked my head out of the window.

Aang balanced his umbrella with one hand and two logs for the fire with the other, I frowned and shouted: "What about our fight?" He placed the logs in their required spot and glanced over at me.

"A bath first," He pointed to the house and I nodded, a little dejected by his words, "Then we'll eat something…hmm…" He made a contemplative face and said nothing as he turned back to his job.

"What is it?" I wondered. I watched him shrug his shoulders and turn his head slightly in my direction.

"I was just thinking about what to eat." He grinned and turned back around to his work…

He had finished it all rather quickly and in less time than I believed we were situated in the main room eating, my hair dripped wet from the bath and I could feel the dampening the back of my robes.

I popped a grape into my mouth and leaned a bit on the table. Aang sat in the most perfect form across from me, his bowl balanced in one hand as he ate with the other. I glanced over him. "Why so stiff?'" I asked, "Afraid to start our battle again?" And he looked up from his meal and smiled.

"Not stiff…" He corrected quietly. I sat straighter, my eyes narrowed as his face took a smug expression. "Just wondering when this silly little fight will be done with so we can have some real fun…" He raised his right eyebrow just a tinge, a small smirk grew into a wide grin. I shook my head, about to start a while long rant when Toph stumbled to the table.

"Jeez, it's so damn hard to get a day's worth of sleep when I heard all that crashing and yelling from you two! Are you fighting or something…" She trailed off and looked slightly in Aang's direction, her face unreadable. "Or were you and Sugar Queen doing something else that is probably equally as violent?" She grabbed Aang's tea for herself and chugged the hot liquid down.

"We were fighting!" I told her brashly as Aang thought it was best to sit and see how things turned out. He nodded silently as if confirming me for his own benefit.

"Why when you could play other nasty games?" She chuckled and Aang again nodded, agreeing with her. I made a quick look of disgust to Aang and turned just as quickly to Toph.

"Because I want to capture the Avatar!" The words flowed out quickly and much louder than I expected. I covered my mouth and looked at Aang and Toph's expressions. Both were first strange, than thoughtful, and then they just started laughing at me.

"Nice Zuko impersonation!" Toph roared, only to cover her temple in pain. "Darn, too soon for hilarious insults…" She muttered to herself.

"I wasn't trying to…" I started but Aang shook his head and smiled softly at me. The look in his eyes was familiar…like how a parent would look…AT A CHILD? Was he joking?

"Katara, you don't need to fight me or capture me…" He murmured, covering my hand with his own. I bitterly breathed out, wordless as he continued. "This was a silly idea to begin with so let's stop now…" He patted my hand, picked up his bowl and left the room. And so I sat with Toph who looked utterly confused and completely uncaring at the same time.

I sat there fuming. It didn't matter how much I loved him at this point…this meant war. I would catch him…I'd surprise him and I was going to win. It didn't matter how I got there just as long as I did.

As soon as he walked back I stood up and pointed at him. He widened his eyes a bit in surprise and Toph perked her ears at the sudden change of my heartbeat as I spoke: "From this point on Aang we are opponents, enemies! No more catch and kiss games…this is war!" I slammed down, picked up my bowl and began eating again. "As soon as I finish this, I mean."

"Ugh," Toph exaggerated a groan. "A lovers' quarrel…I'm going back to bed." Then she was gone, stumbling back into her bedroom. I watched her shut the door and then my eyes came to Aang, a pitiful look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked in between bites. I wasn't going to let him ruin this for me. He honestly thought that I couldn't win…and I had to prove him wrong.

"Do we really have to be enemies?" He asked and I nodded. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "All right…I'll clean up and then head to my room…" I watched him pick up the dishware and bring it to the basin. He shook his head; silently whispering something to himself he moped back to his room. So I sat alone with my thoughts of revenge.

I would have to be devious, that was for sure. Relying on strength and my waterbending alone would get me absolutely no where. I would have to try more then one tactic until I'll found that ultimate one…the one that would let me capture him without fail. I pushed my plates away and stood up, pacing the room over and over again. My thoughts were jumbled and unclear. My heart pounded and I felt a tinge of regret and hesitation sting my heart but I shook it away. I wasn't going to back down…I was better than that!

I stared at Aang's shut door, glaring at the damn thing nearly willing it to open but it didn't budge. I turned back and looked at the pouring rain and still nothing was coming to me…so I suppose my first try would have to be a sneak attack…it was a good first try and from there I could come up with better ideas as I went along.

I made my way into my bedroom and collected my canteen, placing it at my side. Taking a good intake of breath and centering my mind I made my way towards his bedroom. I stood outside and took one last deep breath before kicking opening the door and opening my canteen, creating a water whip to confine him. He dodged it, which I expected and as he charged to grasp me I moved out of the way, forming the rain from outside into ice bullets I moved them towards him but Aang melted each one with his firebending before it reached him. Silently cursing I moved forward again, spiraling the water around his body but he leaped out of the attack and charged at me fully. He took his hands in my own and pinned me to the wall, locking me in place.

"Are you done?" He asked, his voice wasn't bitter or angry but seemed tired. I shook my head and felt my face brush against his. He moved back just slightly, as to look into my eyes within his own. I could feel his deep gray eyes searching through my blue ones. I tried to fight the stain of blush from coming through on my cheeks.

"So we're still enemies then…?" He sighed, letting my hands go and moving away from me. He left me for his bed and rested upon it, watching the rain pour down outside his window. I left his room for my own and began thinking all over again.

I tried different strategies; different forms of attacks but they all ended the same…Aang pinning me to the wall or the floor...and sometimes the bed...and asking if we were still adversaries. This wasn't working…

I groaned bitterly as I stared at myself in the mirror. Aang had very few weaknesses; I knew this for a fact. He liked to keep positive and free spirited and he would never kill anyone or let anyone die in his presence…but these common facts did little to aid my cause. I looked at myself just a little bit harder until it finally hit me…

I would use myself as the distraction because as conceited as it sounded, I was probably his greatest weakness. It was somewhat belittling but in the end I would be sure to get the win and capture him without fail. I grinned as I ran to the closet and searched through it. Finding a dress I recently purchased at the New World's Festival I placed it behind me on the bed. Then, I moved toward my luggage bag and pulled out my lip and eye paint and placed them on the table in front of the mirror, applying it to my face.

When it looked slightly satisfying I removed my clothes and placed the dress on. It was a beautiful gown, I had to admit. The dress itself was green on the top and faded into blue near the bottom and the sash I tied around my waist had shades of red and orange. It was something I hadn't had a chance to wear but at the moment it seemed like a fitting opportunity. I tied the water canteen to my leg and was thankful the different layers of fabric hid it well. After one last glance I went in for the attack.

Taking a deep breath in, I lightly tapped on Aang's door. I could hear him sigh as he got up from bed but as he opened it the expression on his face changed from hesitant to amazement, I couldn't help but blush at his appreciation.

"Wow Katara…" He breathed out and his eyes traveled up and down, taking me in. I smiled softly and looked away from his gaze. "I'm so glad we aren't fighting anymore!" He grinned and stepped aside to let me pass. I gracefully walked past and turned towards him, giggling I beckoned him to me and he readily agreed. I leaned up and letting my lips just barely touch his. He softly groaned for more and I laughed quietly.

"Lie down and close your eyes…" I whispered and he did so. "Make sure to close them tight…" I giggled again and he did just as I said. Straddling his waist I pulled up one side of my dress and as silently as I could opened the canteen, making sure I was locking the bottom half of his body with my legs I reached for his hands and brought them together. He smiled, and as far as I could tell was unsure of what was happening. "Just a few more seconds…" I murmured as I coiled the water around his wrists, freezing it and thusly created ice-cuffs. His eyes sprang open in shock and I grinned at my victory.

"HAHA! I caught you! I got the Avatar!" I cheered and his eyes narrowed gently as he genuinely smiled at me.

"Yup, it looks like you bested me Katara." Aang widely grinned, happy for me so I couldn't help that I smiled back.

"So I am a worthy opponent…good enough to fight you!" I frowned and he gave an unsure expression in return.

"Katara, you thought you were unworthy? You're my waterbending master of course you're good enough to fight me…I just have three extra elements to help me out." I frowned again and moved in a bit closer.

"Then why were you so hesitant to fight? You turned our sparring match into a kissing game, got me dirty so we could stop fighting, called it silly and got me furious with you!" I moved off of him and stood at the window, waiting to hear his excuse.

"I don't like to fight unless I have to Katara…I especially don't want to fight my most important person…" His voice was sincere and I turned to meet his eyes again.

His excuses we're his truths so I felt a little silly...but even still..."So I win?" I asked lightly and he nodded, he melted the cuffs from his wrists and rubbed the area in which they used to occupy. My eyes widened in realization that he let me win but before I could protest he silenced me with a swift kiss.

"You won…I swear you did. I had no idea you were going to surprise me like that…so can we be friends again?" He pleaded and the look in his eyes was almost saddening. I had to agree and give him a break. We had been it at for nearly an entire day and I was starting to get hungry again.

"So we're really friends again?" He asked and the excitement in his voice reminded me of when we first met.

I smiled and nodded, "Best friends!"

"And…?" He nudged me to add to the list. His arms wrapped around my waist as he brought me closer to him.

"Um, boyfriend and girlfriend?" I questioned it, unsure if I was supposed to say this.

"And…?" He said again, hinting I needed to say more.

"Well," I blushed, "Lovers."

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked of me and I nodded without hesitation. He went on, "Do you think we can take something off that list and replace it with something else…?" I stared at him blankly, unsure of what he meant. He grinned and kissed my cheek lightly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, the nerves tightening in my stomach and the feeling of butterflies escalated. "You don't want to be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore?" The words felt bitter on my tongue as I said it, that was the only option that I saw…and he was confusing me greatly.

"I want to make it better…something eternal and official." He whispered and my hearted pounded in my chest as I finally grasped his meaning…

"Do you really mean it Aang?" I blinked happy tears and he widely smiled, the way he would when he was a child and nodded.

"Katara, you'll marry me…won't you?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his and he received me fully. I pulled away and rested my head on his chest. I glanced out the window and smiled as the rain came to a stop and it began to clear, showing the dark blue sky speckled with stars beyond the dark gray clouds.

I grinned, "What a way to waste a rainy day…"

Aang shook his head and instead of an expected response replied, "I'm real glad we aren't enemies anymore Katara…" He laughed and I looked up, slightly bewildered.

"Huh?" I blinked in confusion and he grinned.

"How weird would it have been if I proposed to an enemy?"

_I love you, Aang…_


End file.
